


promotion

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Bottom Daishou Suguru, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, HQ Rarepair, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Timeskip, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, daishou is loud in bed, is this semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: — kuroo tetsurou gets a call for a job promotion that has been bugging him for a while. only issue is, they're calling while he's railing daishou suguru into their bed.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	promotion

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of that one tumblr post and i immediately saw kuroshou as i read it

"f-fucking hell!" daishou curses as kuroo shoves a finger into him. it's been a while since the last time since both of them had sex due to their compact schedules. 

with all of daishou's games and kuroo's constant promotings and meetings for various volleyball teams, it's almost impossible for them to share a moment for each other. it's only limited to pecks on the lips before kuroo is about to head to work, or a light kiss on the temple before daishou is headed to training.

there are also times where they make-out in bed until one of them ends up falling asleep by accident.

kuroo growls at the tightness around his fingers. "i need you to relax for me right now, baby." he says, and the latter only nods, unable to speak. after minutes of constant foreplay, his body is too sensitive for anything.

the taller continues to scissor daishou till he's stretched out enough, pulling his hand away that was coated in quite alot of lube. daishou shudders when kuroo pulls his fingers out, whining at the emptiness in him. "tetsu...hurry.." he whines, spreading his legs wider.

"its unfair that i'm nude are you're still in your suit also..." groans the snake-like male, eying down kuroo's suit that fit this body perfectly, the white button down under the red vest working over full biceps that made daishou squirm so much.

the raven head smirks. "i thought you liked having sex with me in my suit?" says the latter, pulling off the red tie from under his vest. 

kuroo had started wearing three piece suits after daishou had told him to stop wearing the plain suits and instead invest in a more stylish three piece suit. 

"oh fuck off," daishou laughs, arms wrapping around the taller's broad shoulders. this lips connect, tongues moving against one another. it's hot and sensual, fogging both their minds. "put it in now you dumbass.." whines the smaller.

the taller only laughs, unzipping the top of his pants to pull out his hard cock. it never fails to make daishou want to just cum on the spot. "hurry~" the small male cries, reaching his hand out to touch kuroo's shaft.

kuroo chuckles, giving his dick a few strokes before adjusting himself in between daishou's legs. the emerald haired male bites his lip in anticipation, watching as kuroo guides his cock towards his entrance. "how impatient."

the tip of kuroo's cock touches his entrance, and daishou shudders from sensitivity. finally, kuroo bottoms out in one go, eliciting a loud moan from the smaller male's lips. "haa....oh fuck me!" he cries out, gripping the sheets.

they've been together for 3 years now and yet, daishou still hasn't gotten used to kuroo's size. "hah...i feel so full.." he breathes out, his hand ontop of his belly. "you okay, baby?" kuroo asks.

daishou sighs and then nods. kuroo then begins to pull out, and then thrusts back in. daishou bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

the taller goes on for a while until daishou finally feels a little more comfortable. kuroo quickens up his pace, their bed slowly creaking as he moved back and forth.

suddenly, someone's phone rings. the two stop and look at the source of the noise. daishou groans, his hands flying up to cover his face in slight frustration. "who's calling now?" he asks, brows furrowed.

"hold on baby," says the taller, leaning forward to grab his phone from the nightstand, the smaller male quietly moaning at the slight movement. he raises a brow when he looks at the caller id.

"hello? yes, this is kuroo tetsurou. oh—is this about the promotion i asked for?" kuroo says, making himself comfortable once more on his knees. he makes eye contact with with daishou, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. 

and oh boy, daishou knew that smirk all too well.

"oh, i have alot of free time on my hands right now."

kuroo begins to pound him into the bed with alot of force, daishou's eyes blasting wide open at the sudden force, watching at kuroo just looked at him with malice whilst talking to an official at it job.

daishou flips him off, mouthing a 'fuck you' in annoyance. kuroo just laughs without any humor, shaking his head. he goes even rougher, the tip of his dick just hitting daishou's prostate.

the emerald headed male bites his lip to hold back a moan so that his husband's boss wouldn't catch them.

kuroo spreads the latter's legs wider, hitting him deeper. daishou covers his mouth with his hand, only to let out a loud, unexpected moan, his eyes rolling far back into his head.

 _"what was that?"_ the person on the other line asks, purely unaware of the madness going on at the moment.

"my wife just stubbed their toe on the table, no worries." kuroo glared at the smaller later. his hands reach and circle around his neck to silence him. 

daishou breathes heavily due to his new necklace that tightened more around his neck. boy, was he enjoying this. he's surprised that kuroo's boss didn't hear the continuous skin-slapping in the background.

saliva drips down the sides of his mouth, lips curving up into a smile as he made eye contact with his husband. he's so turned on.

"fuckfuckfuck..!" daishou whisper-screams as he nears his orgasm, the heat pooling around his lower belly. "kuroo," he calls out to his boyfriend. kuroo looks up at him, brow raised. "i'm— i'm gonna cum!" he says quietly once more.

and this son of a bitch just goes on, letting daishou go up and down as if he was dead weight.

the smaller male just bites his lips harder until white ropes of cum just spurt out of his cock. "fuck!" he curses, eyes rolling back into his head as his orgasm rips right through him.

"you'll call me when i get the promotion? alright then. thank you." kuroo hangs up and tosses his phone to the side, letting out a breath.

"it's unfair that you came before me," he starts off, his— now— free hand comes to stroke daishou's limp cock. "a-ah! stop! i just came!" the smaller cries, making an attempt to stop kuroo's hands, only for his to be slapped away. 

"you seemed to be enjoying yourself while i talked to my co-worker. did you want to be caught? hm?" the ravenette smirks, continuing to stroke off daishou's cock. "so dirty. you love the idea of me fucking you while talking to someone else, you little slut."

daishou tightens around kuroo's cock, too aroused by his dirty talk. this man really knew how to get someone going. 

the taller pulls out and strokes himself off before flipping daishou around on his hands and knees, revealing his perky, round ass. "you look like one of those girls on pornhub from behind." the taller comments.

he spreads the smaller male's ass, revealing his dripping hole, pink and puffy. "now's not the time for observation, baby." daishou teasingly shakes his ass, the flesh jiggling lightly at the movement.

kuroo rasps, guiding cock once more towards daishou's entrance, pushing through and immediately snappinh his hips back and forth. he goes a little more rougher than earlier, both hands kneeding the pillowy muscle slapping against his pelvis.

daishou moans loudy, having no one to overhear him, thankfully. "fuck yes!" he sighs, meeting kuroo's thrusts eagerly. he's seeing stars once more, the new position making kuroo's dick go even deeper in him.

it's such a delicious sight for kuroo, honestly. watching the tight hole stretch around his thick cock, sucking him back in whenever he pulled out and rammed back in. 

"fuck you're tight. i figured— fucking you for almost 15 minutes would stretch you out— guess i was wrong." the taller heaves, pushing the muscle apart and massaging it (or more like kneading). 

"fuck kuroo!" daishou os practically seeing stars, throwing his head back as his second orgasm hits him hard, spilling on the sheets. kuroo hisses at the tightness, having a hard time thrusting in and out.

the taller manhandles daishou, pulling him onto his back once again, taking his leg and pulling it up on his shoulder. "i gotta cum as well, baby." he says, pounding into daishou, the brunet gripping the pillows behind him with both hands.

"oh my god! slower, please kuroo!" he begs, tears rimming his eyes. he's sure that he's gonna be limping for the next week.

kuroo hisses, his own orgasm nearing soon. "shit— daishou—" he bites his lip and the brunet lets the taller have his way with him instead. "c-cum for me, tetsurou. cum deep inside me." he whispers.

the two share a sloppy kiss, saliva slipping everywhere as kuroo ruthlessly fucked him.

in two, three, four thrusts, kuroo's cumming thick and warm inside daishou, filling him up well. the small male heaves as he gets filled, pullinh kuroo into a more tamer kiss, running his hands through the latter's hair.

the taller pulls out once he's spent, watching his cum slowly drip out of daishou's hole. it takes all of his energy not to get hard again. he lays down next to the brunette, breathing heavily. 

"fuck that was crazy." kuroo chuckles.

"you best be lucky that i don't have practice till after next week, you shithead." daishou replies, rubbing his belly. kuroo stands up and runs to their bathroom to hrab a few clean towels. daishou can hear the bath being turned on.

"i didn't even know you were gonna receive a call today," he adds, grabbing the towel kuroo gets him and begins to wipe himself off. he tosses the towel into the hamper and looks up ay his husband.

"me either," kuroo confesses, picking up daishou to bring him to the bath.

they settle into the warm pool of water, kuroo wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist. "i hope you don't get that promotion," daishou huffs. kuroo looks at him weirdly. "is it because i wrecked your ass?" he chuckles playfully.

"yeah and it's surely never gonna recover after this." the smaller replies, pulling his knees to his chest. "you said that last time, and yet you were begging me to fill you up so well that you would get pregnant." kuroo rasps, his breath warm against diashou's ear.

daishou flushes as he feels the growing erecting behind him. "fuck."

a week later, kuroo ends up getting the promotion. daishou's convinced kuroo's boss is crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> pure, unbeta-d filth. it's been a while since i've written smut so forgive me :))


End file.
